onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Ep 518 - Review
I'm somewhat reluctant to write a review about this episode since Brook was not in it but let's give it a try... In fact the only good scene in this episode is Luffy's flashback of what happened earlier that day when the Kuja saw him off. Hancock demonstrates what she looked like before she underwent a cosmetic surgery. She refused to reveal how much of her breasts is actually silicon, though. Instead she changes the subject and tells Luffy to be careful, brush his teeth after every meal and don't talk to strangers, while tugging his hood into place. Luffy's answer to this is: "I understand, giant pair of talking breasts. Thanks!" It appears Hancock went through the trouble of packing her would-be husband a backpack consisting of (and I'm not kidding): *50 extra changes of clothes *1000 lunches *handkerchiefs and tissues *5 years worth of towels *3 years worth of water and snacks *silverware *toothbrushes *soap *hand creams *3 years worth of bug bite ointment *and other stuff. You can tell the bag was packed by a woman, not just by the amount of things but mostly because there's hand creams. Well, the bag is a little heavy (though it is lighter than in the manga since there are less clothes) so Luffy leaves part of its content behind. And THIS, ladies and gentleman, is why we need a law that states "Only fans of One Piece are allowed to be involved in the making of the anime!": He leaves behind some of the meat. Looks like some producer was too infatuated with all the naked chicks to pay attention to accurate character development. Seriously... Hancock asks Luffy to do her a favor to which he replies that he won't marry her. Makes you wonder, just how often did she ask him to marry her for him to answer that promptly? But, no, not this time. Hancock merely wants to part from Luffy without saying goodbye. Luffy states that he never says goodbye and that he wants to see the Kuja again. Hancock, being the delusional fangirl she is, thinks that he wants to see her again and interprets this as a proposal. Sweet Mary, this woman needs a cold shower! So much about the flashback. Now back to the unnecessarily intense scene where we were left in the last episode. No, wait! First Sanji is told that Zoro reached Sabaody before he did and he comes to the same conclusion as I did: The apocalypse is nigh!!! After some chitchat dialog we learn that Duval took upon himself the task of guarding the Sunny while its owners were spread all across the world, without knowing where they are, when they would return or if they were even alive. What a swell guy... Too bad Sanji is more interested in whether Nami's breasts got bigger than in Duval's story. Okay, NOW we can get back to some serious action. Right? RIGHT? Eh, okay, next time then. Chopper witnesses (or at least tries to witness) a fight between some random extras (Who wants to bet these guys are going to die?) when Fake Zoro, Fake Sanji and Fake Robin show up. Wooooh what intimidating figures! Everyone run for the hills! *yawn* The pirates stop their fighting and Chopper manages to get through the gawking crowd. And thus begins another sad part of this arc. One would think that Chopper's cute, giant head contains an equally big mass of brains. But apparently it doesn't and he mistakes the fakes for his real comrades. Oh dear... Oh, gosh! Could it be? We finally get back to the scene with Luffy and Fake Luffy? Yeah! Fake Luffy is really pissed and boosts about "his" bounty again, telling Luffy to apologize and beg for his life. I love Luffy's "Shoot if you dare, bitch!" face when the fake pokes him with that gun. More needless tension and... FREAKING COMMERCIAL!!! Argh! Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the tension. After what feels like an hour Fake Luffy can't take it anymore and just pulls the goddamn trigger but fails to hit Luffy. The latter gets really pissed now himself, wipes out the wimps with an epic blast of Haki and continues his way. Wow, that was anticlimactic... Meanwhile Fake Robin is sexually harassing Chopper. Wait a minute? I thought Sanji's tranny friends left the island an episode ago? This won't do. Guys, take her away! Back to Sanji and... more sexual harassment. After checking on the Sunny Sanji went shopping for food. But doing so proves to be rather difficult with all the ladies around distracting him. And the ingredients for Nami's next meal will be... A BEAUTIFUL LADY!!! To bring some distance between himself and all the tits and asses Sanji goes to buy some fish, only to learn that Zoro, in his attempt to kill time, got himself into trouble. Gasp! Totally didn't see that one coming. A ship ascends from the bottom of the deep sea to gather the souls of... no, wait, it's just that random (kickass awesome-looking) ship Zoro boarded earlier. Now, I don't know whether it's because of all the water or because he spent too much time hanging out with Mihawk in the past two years, but Zoro babbles some nonsense about fate before declaring that he got on the wrong ship. = Epic declaration of fail! = Zoro can do it! And... hey, that's it. Well, that was kinda anticlimactic. Until next week then... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts